Traditional optoelectronic modules include a large number of discrete components such as laser, diodes, fibers, lenses, couplers, electronic driver chips, and signal amplifiers, for example. Each of the different components has different packaging requirements, and efficiently incorporating these different components together in a single module has been a challenge. In single mode waveguide embodiments, for example, optical component attachment typically involves accurate submicron placement (alignment on the order of about 0.25 micrometers) and quick cure adhesives. Conventional methods have included active part alignment with little or no automation which results in high labor costs. Modules are often assembled with a hierarchy of solder materials at different temperatures and wire bonding in very difficult tight spaces. The industry is in need of a low cost automated batch assembly process.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a hybrid integration packaging process which reduces the manual handling of components and provides passive waveguide alignment and which is useful regardless of whether the mode is single mode or multimode. It would additionally be desirable to provide a packaging process which results in a smaller, lighter module with improved high frequency properties.